


The Fight

by Ayb_Abtu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Fights, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayb_Abtu/pseuds/Ayb_Abtu
Summary: After Judy catches Nick, she confronts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun, to take a small break from the DS&T drama. 
> 
> Anyone who gets this old reference, I apologize if it gets the song stuck in your head lol.

"I CAUGHT you red handed Wilde," Judy barked, "Just respect me enough to admit it..."

    Judy glared at Nick, her upper lip curled in anger, her arms crossed as she leaned over the side edge of his desk, standing on top of the upturned trashcan he always left there for her. Nick sat in his chair, leaning back, avoiding making eye contact with her, his lips pursed defiantly at her accusation.

"On the counter..." Judy accused, her harsh tone scraping away at him. Nick glanced at her quickly before looking away again, folding his arms.

"Wasn't me..." Nick said, shaking his head lightly. Judy's eyes grew tighter, leaning into the desk further.

"The sofa!" her angry voice struck him.

"It wasn't me..." he replied again, his expression unchanging. 

"My BEDROOM!?" she belted, her gaze burning at him, blazing a path to his core.

"It wasn't ME!" Nick still argued.  She paused for a moment, before pulling her phone out of her pocket, and slapping it down on the desk between them. He glanced at it quickly before looking away again, refusing to acknowledge the video that was playing. His jaw moved slightly as he started to gently chew at his bottom lip, his upper lip curled into a sneer, before finally looking back to her, eye to eye.

"Those..." she started, pointing at her phone, maintaining eye contact, "...were MY doughnuts..." Nick chewed at his lip more vigorously.

"That explains the carrot paste filling..." he responded in a low, aggressive tone. He adjusted his jaw, trying to cleanse the taste off his tongue. Judy perked up an eyebrow.

"... and YOU tracked powdered sugar everywhere!" she finished. They continued to stare each other down, neither bending, until Nick's lip started to twitch. It trembling more feverishly every second that passed. Judy lurched her head toward him, slamming her paws on the desk, her eyes still burning at him, forcing his composure to break. His lips stretched into a smile too fast for him to fight it, laughter erupting from him, immediately follow by Judy breaking her stare, and smiling back proudly.

"I can't..." he said through his laughs, "I can't do it when you make that FACE!"

"You almost had me when you crossed your arms," Judy replied, laughing herself, "so pouty..." After they calmed down, they still couldn't shake off their smiles. "So, I win." Judy added. Nick nodded at her.

"Yeah, you can be 'bad cop' next time... even IF they laugh us out of the room" he teased. Judy smiled back at him, victorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up making this part of the DS&T slice of life compendium later, not sure yet.


End file.
